


breathe me in, breathe me out

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: James is smiling, corner of his mouth quirked upwards, "So it would be both of us, fucking your boyfriend?""Yeah," Will nods, "You in or what?"-literally just pure smut of james and will fucking george
Relationships: George Andrew/James Marriott, George Andrew/Will Lenney, Will Lenney/James Marriott
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	breathe me in, breathe me out

**Author's Note:**

> this is. pure porn and im not even sorry because it was a request/gift, enjoy

"Do you want to shag James?"

George sputters, nearly dropping his phone onto his face. Words that must be startling enough, especially coming from his boyfriend. 

" _What_?" He asks, looking at Will like he's crazy, which he probably is. 

Will shrugs, "It's just, I know the look you give me when you're turned on or want me to fuck you, and I see the same look being thrown in James' direction."

George face reddens and he turns towards Will, discarding his phone. "You're my boyfriend."

He smiles, "That I am. But if you wanna shag James I get it, he's fit."

George traces his finger across Will's jaw, avoiding eyecontact. "I hate being small, I really do-"

"Hell of a subject change," Will teases, but George just rolls his eyes. 

"Anyway, I hate being small but - at the same time it's - it's really nice when I'm being fucked."

It's crude and it catches him off guard, and in the darkness of their bedroom Will can only tell a bit but George looks nervous. 

"So you like when the people you sleep with are bigger than you?" 

George nods, scooting a bit closer to him, "Guess what I'm trying to say is, it's easier for yous tall people to... use me, I suppose. And when I'm around James I just think about how easy it would be for him to uh...do that."

Will's eyes widen, "I see..."

George touches his forehead to Will's, "That's embarrassing to admit."

"Nah not really," He says, "I already know about a lot of your kinks, just natural I fund out about this one."

"I suppose."

"So you think about shagging him?"

George hums, "Never just him. If I think about it, you're always there too."

"Honored," Will laughs, and then George yawns and he decides to file the conversation for later. 

* * *

"Would you ever fuck George? Hypothetically."

James raises an eyebrow, "Is that a trick question?"

"No."

"I feel like that's a trick question."

"Why would it be?"

"He's your boyfriend."

"I'd be there, obviously, and participating."

James laughs, pushing up his glasses, "So you're asking if I would have a threesome with you and George - hypothetically."

Will shrugs, "Yeah I guess I am. Hypothetically."

James looks up for a second, thinking. "Yeah probably, I mean, you're both fit."

Will rolls his eyes, "Yeah yeah, shut up. Anyway, I ask because my George has a bit of a kink for taller fellas."

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Yeah - and you're the only one in our friendship group bigger than me in a way. And also he told me he's thought about both of us fucking him before."

"So this isn't a hypothetical?"

"Not entirely."

James is smiling, corner of his mouth quirked upwards, "So it would be both of us, fucking your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Will nods, "You in or what?"

* * *

It wasn't hard to work out the technicalities with James, and even less difficult to get George over for a movie.

"Oh, didn't know James was gonna be here," He says as he walks in, "Hiya mate!"

James greets him and allows him to sit down, Will sitting on the other side of him. 

"What we feeling?" Will asks as he scrolls through netflix, letting his leg press into George's. 

"Whatever's cool," George says softly, and Will knows him well enough to know his head is already racing. He picks something random and shoots James a smile.

Will wraps an arm around George's shoulders, trailing his finger up and down his neck. He shivers, flicking Will's knee with the hand closest to him. 

After only a few short minutes the silence between the three is broken.

"Should we even pretend, Will?" James asks, and George's eyebrows furrow. 

"Pretend about what?"

Will huffs a laugh, turning his body towards the others, "I may have shared your little fantasy with our friend here."

"You what?" George whispers, face turning red. 

"Calm, pet, we discussed it," He uses the voice he knows makes George weak, deep and steady. "Now, if you do what I say then we'll all have a good time, understood?"

George waits a moment before he nods slowly, swallowing visibly. 

"C'mere," He says, motioning to his lap. George obeys, straddling him so his thighs are hugging his Will's hips. 

Will kisses him, slow and steady, fingers trailing under his shirt. George shivers, already feeling like putty under his touch. 

"This is quite the show," James says in a voice Will had never heard from him before.

His lips drop to George's neck, smiling at the breathy sound that escapes his boyfriends mouth. He sucks a mark at the base of his neck, fingers dancing across his skin.

"How about," Will says, pulling back to look at George, "You show James one of your talents?"

"One of my..." He trails off, "Oh."

"Well, go on," Will says, helping him off his lap. 

James is just happily sitting, quite clearly enjoying himself, "What's happening?"

He seems to get it when George is lowering to the floor, scooting between his legs. 

"Ah, I see."

George glances at him and waits, seemingly asking for reassurance that this is still okay, and Will appreciates him. He nods and George smiles, fingers hooking in James' sweatpants. 

James helps him get them down and Will notices he's half hard just from watching them. Will never considered himself an exhibitionist, or a voyeur, but this entire situation may change that. 

There's a little bit of jealousy that pangs in his chest as he watches George wrap his mouth around James' cock, but it's quickly washes away with arousal. 

James looks at Will, "He's oddly good at this."

He laughs, "Almost seems a bit selfish to keep his talent to myself."

George nearly looks annoyed that they're talking about him like he's not there, but Will can see the sense of pride in his expression. 

"Come on, I know you can do better than that," Will smiles, scooting forward so he can tangle his fingers in George's hair. 

He pushes him down farther on James' cock, the same way he does when it's just the two of them. 

James makes a low noise, "Christ," He mutters, "Will, your boytoy is a natural."

George follows Will's lead, moving up and down when his hands do, pulling off only to catch his breath. He pushes down until George is gagging and his eyes are wrenched closed. 

James' eyes are wide and Will doesn't want this end here - he pulls George back and releases his curls. 

George looks dazed already - as he usually did with his lips around a cock. 

"Maybe we should migrate for a bit more room," Will says, "Shall we, princess?"

George purses his lips - it's not a petname he's ever used in front of anyone, especially their friends, but Will can tell he doesn't mind too much. 

They make it to the bedroom, George looks a bit out of it already and soon he's laying with his back against the bed. 

"Oi, James mate," Will says, "Now's your time to do whatever you want."

George leans up on his elbows, "Not sure if I like you deciding what's happening for me," He says, quirking an eyebrow up like the little shit he is.

"Now we both know that's not true, pet," Will says, fingers tucking under his chin to make him look upwards. Their eyes lock, "Do you want me to explain to James just how much of a slut you are?"

His tongue darts out to lick his lips, a subconscious thing Will notices he does when turned on. George smiles slightly, a familiar glint in his eyes.

"No."

"Our little George here is a bigger slut then you might think, James," Will starts turning to his friend.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He begs for me to hit him and wants to be tied up-"

"Will," George exhales, squirming slightly. 

Will just smiles, "He gets off on being embarrased and ridiculed."

"Why didn't you ever tell me your boyfriend is such a whore?" James says, stepping closer to both of them. 

George makes a noise - somewhere between a whimper and a sharp inhale, and Will realizes that this was _definitely_ a great idea.

"Wanna stretch him, James?" Will asks, going to his bedside table and digging through his knick-knacks until he finds the bottle. It's strawberry flavoured, one him and George agreed they liked. 

"Why, I'd love to."

Will hands him the bottle and pats his shoulder, turning to look at George who was still looking at him expectantly. 

"You heard him, clothes off."

George listens, mostly because he's eager. Will remembers George talking about how he likes Will's fingers because they're long and he then wonders how much he'll love James'.

They're around the same size length wise but James' fingers are thicker. 

George is unclothed and looking impatient as James covers his fingers in lube. Will decides to sit behind George, chest against his back and legs on either side of him. 

"Spread your legs, princess," Will says, close to his ear, feeling him shiver under his fingers. He listens, leaning his head against Will's shoulder. 

James rests a hand on one of George's thighs and pushing one in - Will can't see much from this angle but he can feel George's breathing quicken. 

He bites at the skin of his neck, intending to leave marks just as a reminder to not only George, but to James as well of who he belongs to. 

James looks focused, working his finger in and out until he adds another. 

"Fucking hell," George whispers, fingers digging into Will's thighs where he'd gripped for some sort of stability. 

"How does that feel, princess?" Will asks in a low voice, "Like how his fingers stretch you open?"

All he does is nod, rocking against James' touch. James adds a third, Will can tell by the obscene noise his boyfriend makes. 

"Is he always like this?" James asks, looking at Will. There's a glint in his friends eye he's never seen before, and it made even him feel a stir in his stomach. 

For a moment, he wonders what it's be like to be in George's place - and he immediately bookmarks the idea for another time. 

He can't focus on that idea because George is making desperate noises as he clutches Will's legs and then James is pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his shirt. 

"You can fuck him first," Will says, fingers sliding across George's chest. 

"I'm honoured," James smiles, "Condoms?"

Will moves from where he was slotted behind George and digs a condom out from another drawer, handing it to James and sitting close. 

"Look how pretty you are," Will says, and he means it - George is red from his face to his chest and the freckles across his shoulders and cheeks seem more obvious against the crimson. 

His eyes are glassy and lips red from being bitten. He looks nice all open and nervous like this.

"Shut up," George mutters, eyes watching intently where James was rolling on the condom. 

Will delivers a quick and loud slap to his cheek, earning a gasp. 

"Bloody hell," James whispers, but he's smiling. 

"I gave you a compliment, kitten, what do you say?" Will asks, and if it wasn't such a strange thing to admit he'd say he likes showing his power over George in front of James. 

"Thank you," George says, muffled and embarrased and this is exactly how Will likes him. 

"Thank you..?"

"Sir," George grits his teeth, "Thank you sir."

James glances between them, "You two are dirtier than I suspected."

Will smiles, "You can slap him if you want. Call him names, he gets off on all of it."

James nods and returns his hand to George's thigh, pushing his leg back to he has a better angle. 

Will can see everything from this angle, from James' cock pushing into him slowly to George's eyes shutting tight. 

He really does look tiny, Will realizes, especially compared to James. His fingers leave prints on George's skin everytime he re-adjusts and he's definitely thicker than his fingers because the sounds are louder than before. 

Will is so hard it almost hurts but he doesn't even think to touch himself because he can't rip his attention away from George. 

His back arches off the mattress and Will is suddenly very happy Gee is on holiday because George is _loud_. 

"You can choke him," Will says, "He loves that."

"Please," George agrees in a breathy voice, so James does. 

His fingers stretch around his neck and squeeze and _fuck_ this is hot. A few short minutes later and George starts to beg,

"Will - _sir_ \- can I cum? Please?" His voice is raspy but Will feels a twisted sense of pride that he's still the one being asked for permission. 

"What do you think James? Think our little toy here deserves to cum so soon?"

James slows down his thrusts and George's eyebrows furrow, trying to rock back against him. 

"I don't think so. I think if he wants to cum he should work for it."

He releases George and pulls out, "Flip over and face the edge of the bed."

"Why?" George asks, and Will grins when James slaps him, hard. 

"How about you do what I say or you won't cum at all?" James says. He's good at this. 

George flushes a darker red and does what he's told, lying on his stomach with his elbows propped on the edge. James climbs on the bed and adjusts him further, fixing his legs and holding his hips so be can line himself up with George. 

Will in turn geta off the bed and quickly strips off his shirt and joggers, walking so he's right in front of his boyfriends face. 

"Come on, prove to me and James you deserve to finish at all tonight."

George nods, enthusiastic, and hooks his fingers in Will's boxers. He pulls them down and immediately takes Will's cock in his hands. 

"That's it pet," Will mumbles as George takes the head in his mouth, feeling his tongue swirl around like the expert he is. 

James starts fucking him again, Will can tell without even looking at him because George moans around his cock and starts sucking him off with more determination. 

"Who knew your little fucktoy was such a cock slut, Will."

"Hear that, George?" Will says, thrusting into his mouth, "Now James knows what a dirty whore you are." 

He takes his hair in his grasp and holds him still, fucking into his mouth at a similar pace to James. George looks up at him, eyes wide and tears threatening to fall, and he has never felt more turned on. 

He glances at James, whos bottom lip is seized between his teeth and nails digging into his hips. 

Every snap of James' hips means George groans around his cock and he wonders how this has never crossed his mind as a possibility before. 

Will pulls out of George's mouth despite the noise of protest - sometimes he forgets how much he likes sucking him off. Will does love being in his mouth, but that's not how he wants to finish today. Not even close.

"Oh my god," George mutters, gripping the edge of the mattress as James fucks him harder. 

James is making noise too, not as loud or frequent, but Will notices. It's hot. 

"Will - sir - I gotta, I'm," He pleads, looking at Will with big eyes. 

"Alright kitten," Will says, "You can cum now."

And he does, against the sheets and crying out curses and both their names. 

"Keep going James," Will says, "Until you finish."

James laughs slightly, hand wrapping around George's throat and pulling him up so his back is against his chest, fucking into him mercilessly. 

George, overstimulated and whining, looks so beautiful. 

Will can tell when James cums because his movements stutter, knuckles going white around George's throat, hair falling in his face.

It's hot, honestly, how James pants and releases George, letting him fall against the mattress and pulling out of him. This entire scenario is so _hot_ and Will is tired of just being hard. 

"Fuck," James laughs, "Now I understand why you two sneak off together so much."

Will smiles, "It's my turn."

James almost looks surprised, "You're ruthless," he says, but it's coated in admiration. 

"He's taken worse from me," Will chuckles, "Flip over princess, you heard me. My turn."

George turns over, smiling lopsided at Will - it's cute and laced with something deeper than lust and Will just wants to be inside him already. 

He climbs over him, curling his fingers around George's cock and starts pumping, immediately making the shorter grown. 

"You bastard," He groans, hardening again in Will's hands. That earns him another slap.

James settles at the headboard, laughing slightly when the sound echos through the room.

"Marriott, pass me a condom would you? Middle drawer."

James obliges and tosses it to him, watching every movement from the other two like a movie. 

He doesn't need lube, George is still slick from James, and he remembers a conversation they'd had months ago about how he likes the burn. 

He was telling the truth, clearly, because the second Will slides inside him George is moaning like he's been edged for hours. 

His hands find Will's shoulders, blunt nails digging into the skin. 

"Fuck, Will," He almost sighs, curls sticking to his forehead and eyes hooded. 

Overstimulated and with Will's thrusts building up faster George looks like he's falling apart. Will notices his eyes well with tears grabs a hold of his hair with one of his hands. 

"You love being used as a toy, is this what you imagined when you admitted you wanted me and James to fuck you?"

George nods quickly, knees hugging Will's hips almost begging him to fuck him harder. 

"Let me ask, princess, do you like James' cock better?"

It's hard to talk while he's trying to destroy his boyfriend but he gets by, rolling his hips in the way he knows makes George unravel. 

"I'll ask you again," Will says sternly, yanking his hair to the side so he can speak into his ear, "Does he fuck you better than I do?"

George whines, scalp stinging and tears streaming down his face - his eyes burn and his cock almost hurts but he finds strength to mutter, "No, no sir."

James isn't offended - how can he be, when the view in front of him is better than any porn he's ever indulged in?

When Will glances over to him he notices James stroking himself to the same pace of Will's thrusts. He finds more pride in the fact that James got hard again watching them - wow maybe he is an exhibitionist. 

Will dips down to bite at George's neck, sucking another mark onto his ivory skin.

"Too good, Will please I ca- I have to-" 

He's not even making fluid sentences at this point, legs shaking and nails leaving red streakes down his boyfriends back.

Will kisses him, teeth and tongue and _want_ and then George is cumming again, hard and desperate, a whisper of his name against his lips. 

In just a few movements and Will is finishing too. He waits a moment to catch his breath, hand releasing George's hair and pulling out painfully slowly. 

"Good job princess," Will says, brushing George's hair back. "You did good for us."

He had almost forgotten James was there until he hears him speak. 

"We're done now right? Because I just came again watching you two and I think if George or myself did again one of would explode."

Will laughs, "Yes we're done - he's definitely gonna be spacey for a good half hour."

"Shut up," George mumbles, pushing at Will's chest playfully. 

Will gets rid of the condom and grabs the baby wipes he keeps by his desk, wiping off both his and George's stomachs and handing one to James to clean off his hands. 

He sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing George's thigh gently, "You tired baby?"

He nods, and Will stands again so he can slip on his joggers. James does the same. 

"Do you wanna sleep for a bit?"

George frowns, "What are you two gonna do?"

"Just finish the movie, this was supposed to be a movie night innit?" James smiles as he pulls his hoodie on. 

"I wanna join," George protests as he leans up, "Plus, th'sheets have cum on them."

Will groans, "You're right. I'll put them in the wash - you two go start the movie back up."

He does and eventually joins them back on the couch. George immediately leans into his side and pretty soon after that falls asleep, but Will doesn't mind. 

James turns to him, hair still messy and skin glistening, "Thanks for letting me fuck your boyfriend," He jokes, "Was fun, genuinely."

"I enjoyed it and I can say with confidence that he did too. Perhaps you'd wanna join us again sometime?"

There's that glint in his eyes again and his face breaks into a grin, "I'd be honored."

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think! kudos and comments appreciated as always, mwah!


End file.
